The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of pin fasteners and, more particularly, to a knurled pin fastener for attaching objects or structures to a substrate.
Fastener setting tools have become common in the construction industry. The ability to fully drive a fastener with just the pull of a trigger is significantly more efficient than methods of hammering in, or screwing in fasteners. Fasteners are provided in a wide variety of configurations in order to meet industry demands. Fasteners are designed to penetrate wood, concrete, masonry, aluminum, and steel to name just a few applications. Fasteners are designed not only to penetrate a substrate, but also to resist being pulled out from the substrate. In order to enhance penetration, conventional fastener pins include a tapered portion that extends to a penetrating tip. In order to enhance pull-out resistance, the tapered portion of many fastener pins includes a knurled section. Once driven, the knurled section cooperates with the substrate to resist pull-out.